Haunted
by Coaxial Creature
Summary: Request fic. Bee/Prime pre-Tyger Pax.


Fandom: Transformers/Movie-'Verse

Title: Haunted

Author: Dex

Characters: Bee, Prime

Pairing: Bee/Prime

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor the settings. Please don't repost. Flames will be ignored.

Summary: Bee and Prime spend some time together before Bee's sent to Tyger Pax to protect the Allspark.

Author's Notes: Request fic for silvertales. Request was: PrimexBee ficcie.

---

Neither of them thought of Tyger Pax, or the Allspark. Not now. Prime allowed Bumblebee to climb onto the berth, sitting, lying down, watching the younger mech carefully. Bumblebee had been the one to pull Prime into his room, to speak to him alone; the Autobot leader felt somewhat trapped. He had thought it a slightly odd request, if only because Prime's office was available. Unable to come up with another reason to deny the meeting, he had come.

He forced himself to remain still, until Bumblebee tilted his head, obviously worried. Tyger Pax slipped in, then. The mission he was to lead would be one of the more dangerous ones; although Jazz or Ironhide or even Prowl could have been sent, although Prime himself could have gone, someone of such high rank would only alert the Decepticons to where they were hiding the Allspark. Bumblebee, everyone decided, would be the best choice. While he was young, and quite inexperienced when compared to the other candidates, that would also make him less suspect. And no one doubted that he would do whatever necessary to keep the Allspark safe.

Prime sighed, considering. After all, he could turn away, walk out, but that would only remain an option for a short while; if he waited much longer, then he would find himself at a point where he was unable to leave. Instead, he followed Bumblebee, no words spoken between the two even as Prime ran his hands along Bumblebee's side, stopping so his fingers could slip between the side plates, brushing against wires, not letting go even as he climbed onto the bed, over Bumblebee, who fell completely still so suddenly that Prime worried, until he heard the moan, felt Bumblebee shiver. His hands moved, to Prime's sides, searching, the touch so light that Prime groaned, his own fingers clenching involuntarily around Bumblebee's wires, the younger mech bucking slightly beneath him, gasping, his optics brightening, the baby blue almost blinding in their intensity for one second. Prime sighed again, a softer sound, letting go of the wires, stroking them, toying with them, Bumblebee squirming, the sounds he made turning into small whines.

When Prime finally did let go, his gaze meeting Bumblebee's, the yellow mech only arched up, whines increasing in volume. Obviously he wanted more, and Prime pushed away any doubts he had. Clearly Bumblebee had given a great deal of thought to what he wanted. Prime gave in, his hand going to Bumblebee's shoulder, gently pushing down, watching Bumblebee as he did his best to stay still. Failing, his hands tightened around Prime's wires, tugging gently, the motion slight and needy. Bumblebee looked as if he were about to say something, but instead he froze, silent, fingers still clutching Prime's wires.

Prime flipped the switch that opened Bumblebee's chest plates; they moved slowly, giving Prime time to flip his own switch, light and warmth spilling out from their sparks, through the cracks that widened until the chest plates stopped, fully open. Bee whined once more, a soft sound that trailed off, one of his hands moving to Prime's shoulder, fingers denting the plates slightly as he started to pull himself up. He made another sound, although this one sounded like he was trying to form a word. Giving up, his fingers dug further into Prime's plate, the other hand letting go of Prime's wires, sliding along them. Prime groaned, his hand going to Bumblebee's back, pulling him up, closer, until they were almost touching. Sighing, Bumblebee relaxed slightly, optics dimming.

Prime became quiet as he pushed down, slowly and carefully, pressing his spark against Bumblebee's, almost pulling away at the keening sound. Bumblebee tensed again. "No... Please..." The hand on Prime's shoulder tightened, becoming slightly painful, the younger mech unwilling to let go. Bumblebee shuddered, making a small sound that quickly cut off, pushing up against Prime. Bumblebee's optics dimmed further, his hand falling away from Prime's shoulder, moving to his side, stroking the metal there. Coaxing Bumblebee, Prime toyed with the wires, watching Bumblebee arch up.

Bumblebee's optics went offline, before returning to their normal baby blue. He fell limp, and Prime let him go, the motion involuntarily as he felt all his circuits light up, and then nothing. He was online after, his head on Bumblebee's shoulder, taking a moment to regain his composure. Bumblebee was murmuring, the words unclear, fingers brushing along Prime's neck. They were content to stay that way until Prime stood, leaving Bumblebee on the berth. Prime shut Bumblebee's chest plates, before turning to his own, the warmth suddenly trapped within him, trying to reach for another - for Bumblebee - before the spark finally accepted the wall between them. Prime reached out, brushing the tips of his fingers against Bumblebee's forehead, his optics dimming slightly once again. He sighed, and Prime paused, thinking the younger mech would say something. He merely curled up on his side, still looking at Prime, who was tempted to stay.

If only there wasn't so much to do. And staying would only remind him of how much he had to lose. He silently turned his back to Bumblebee, the silence heavy, weighed down with worry that would only be made more palatable through words.

He regretted nothing, except perhaps not saying anything. What had seemed pointless now seemed important, the missed opportunities churning his stomach, and he leaned against the wall, remaining out there, guarding Bumblebee while he was still able to.


End file.
